


Twilight's Celestial Heroes

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Author thinks they're being smart, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Gorons have two genders, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Zelda is a capable ruler and warrior, Zelda joins Link and Midna on their journey, adopted fic (sorta), based off of personal game-play experience, darkyami1214 - FF.net author, expansion in Zelda race cultures, takes some elements from other Zelda games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: "If Zant ever found out, it would be a danger to my country... But if I don't do anything what good would come? I've come to terms with my decision. I must defend my kingdom."(Zelda Centric)Originally posted in fanfiction.net





	1. Prologue...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkyami1214](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darkyami1214).



> Sup everyone, so you all must be wondering about this fic. Some of you may have came across it on fanfiction. Well, the original writer was Darkyami1214, who actually happens to be a cousin of mine. 
> 
> She hasn't been feeling all that motivated to finish this story at all, so I asked her and she gave me permission to edit and finish this. 
> 
> Granted her contribution to the story isn't absent either, she'll give out some ideas and maybe even write some scenes if given the time. And thus why I added her as a cowriter as well (even though she technically wrote the story to begin with). 
> 
> This story does deviate from the canon game, and there is multiple headcanons spread out as well as inspiration of the other Zelda games, (breath of the wild included) 
> 
> Another thing I want to spread out, there is a expansion of race cultures as well as language that doesn't really appear in the actual game. So while it's a novelization of Twilight Princess there is change in dialogue as well as in the actual story as well. 
> 
> With that set, enjoy

_Prologue:_

  
_The sound of rain drizzled lightly outside of the stone walls. A weather that many would typically avoid. After all, weather such as this would call for being indoors next to a comforting fire with a soothing warm cup of tea._

_  
The orange light dimmed within the tower, the cloaked woman pushed in another firewood log into the fireplace. She coughed a little at the dust, but paid no mind as she placed it in place to the glowing embers._

_  
A faint smile spread on her face for a few seconds as the embers created smoke around the log and soon enough the fire began to lap at the bottom of the wood._

_  
She doubted she'll be able to last this much longer. The woman lowered her head, but not before she turned to the window where the rain continued to hit against the foggy glass. The settle of both darkness and light glowed, giving out an impression of cold shadows and warm light, so unlike the sun she was so used to seeing like a second nature._

_  
Two pairs of violet-blue eyes closed slowly. Her silent emotions reaching at the brink of revealing on her face. Had anyone walked in that moment they would have seen her weakened sorrow. She hated being an open book, everyone could see and read what she was thinking, know who she is just by looking at her._

_  
"How much we love you our beloved Princ..." She couldn't finish her reenacted sentence, can she even consider herself as a ruler. How could her people still forgive her after what she has done, what she failed to do._

_  
She found it slightly amusing how the chilling rain suited the atmosphere. Even when all of her people are alive, they are not safe._

_  
None were. The Ordona Providence, Lanayru lands, even Death Mountain. They are all in danger._

_  
And she caused it, all of this is happening because of her choice, her poor option and leading her people in this state. She hadn't even bothered to think what might be the consequences may be if she had surrendered… What fate could have befallen her own Kingdom?_

_  
She stifled a stale laugh. Is this the goddess's way of punishing her because she... became a coward? Tainted her own name and even blood?_

_  
When she made that decision, she wasn't thinking about herself or her castle at the time. Her mind had been set on her subjects, her soldiers, Hyrule..._

_  
She was called a ruler. What a joke._

_  
She wasn't her father or mother. Neither of them would had led Hyrule into what it is now. They would have prevented this._

_  
But what could a woman of the age of nineteen do when a swarm of bloodthirsty shadow beasts invaded her kingdom. Killing her guards of all ranks on the spot. The elite had no chance against those... twilight demons_

_  
Their screams, their yells, their deaths. None of that will be leaving her anytime soon._

_  
The fire did nothing to warm her anymore._

_  
What could she have done?_

_  
Nothing… She may have been the blood descendant of a powerful sage, and have an entire army of soldiers. But yet, even with it, it was not enough._

_  
Against the power the Twilight, she was nothing but a damsel in distress… Sitting on top of a cold stone tower, while her citizens are running from their fears and possible deaths._

_  
She had doomed her kingdom…_

_  
Yet Hylia had give her a single ounce of hope. One more chance-_


	2. Make a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the first official chapter is here.
> 
> Or I guess the second chapter is in order, granted since it takes the 'chapter 2' slot.

* * *

Introductions are usually easy.

But this time she couldn't bare to say her own name the second her companion returned. A curious and mischievous kind of character. She had been aware of her presence a couple of times in her life, but never actually meeting her in person. She had always believed the Twili would be proud but conservative kind of beings. Resentful for their ancient history, but Midna proved to simply not care about her situation. 

She came with a supposed solution, her knowledge of the world of light seemed larger than she appeared. And knowledge of the one who bore the crest of courage had been second hand information.   
  
  
The Twili left that same day, only to return the next morning, or at least that's what it should have been. The hour of twilight seemed endless once the invasion began.    
  
  
And she brought the one who was she searching for. A young wolf, who once was a human, but also the one who was marked by the goddess Farore herself.  
  
  
So the time was now. This invasion was not of coincidence. But of fate.  
  
  
Her experience was a painful one to reenact, to think about, but they listened to her failure. She remained as Hyrule's ruler, but a misconducted one. Strangely enough, the wolf didn't seem to see her as one. In fact, he looked as sad as she was. It made her curious as to who the person might be. Who he was behind the Twilight cloak that shrouded him and forced the animal appearance.     
  
   
The Twili snickered as she floated into the air. The only visible red eye looked around.

  
"So you've been living here since the Twilight?" She asked looking directly at the taller. Unsure how to voice her response she simply nodded.  
  
  
"You know Twilight Princess, why do you bother? I mean, the next thing you know you're going to die of sheer cold."

  
She would be fine, after all a little cold never bothered to hurt anyone. Especially one for herself.  
  
  
"So you really plan to stay here, waiting for the sweet embrace of death to claim you?" She asked moving in closer, by that time the wolf also approached, a worried look scattering in his human-like eyes.  
  
  
She cannot say for certain that she was ever considering that she would rot away in the tower like a damsel in distress. "I, cannot say."

  
Even her own voice sounded dead.  
  
  
The Twili scoffed. "Alright, that's settles it. You're coming with us."  
  
  
Fear lanced at her heart at the sound of those words. "I-I can't. If I leave Zant will surely know I'm missing, it'll only put you in even more danger." 

The Twili looked angry. "That doesn't matter right now; what good would your Kingdom do if their only ruler is dead, by the time that maniac is gone then who would be here in order to make sure your own kingdom doesn't pile down in ruins."

  
And to think she claims that she cares nothing about the parallel world of her's.  
  
  
"Midna..." She breathed the Twili's name. "I cannot leave. Not especia-"

  
But the other didn't get to let her finish. "Especially what? That your people are stuck in this world? That crazy man does. Not. Care. He will come in here to stab you in your sleep, do you honestly believe that he is going to allow you to live in here in peace? Don't tell me you actually thought he was going to leave you and your people be just for the sake of living in the world of light. Did you?"

  
No, she already considered what would have happened even if she surrendered. The many possibilities that would befall her people and herself. But her choices had been limited and the Goddess of Time was not in her favor.

  
Midna crossed her arms. "That's what I thought. Leaving wouldn't make a difference. Now come on, let's get out of here!" 

"I will be fine. You two are the ones that need to get out of here." She tried to reason, but again the Twili would not back down.

"And what? Stay here to starve and rot! I don't think that's what I would say be fine." She retorted her single eye crossing.

The Princess was about to say another argument, but that was before the wolf moved closer. His deep eyes staring at her in worry. She was outnumbered and thus left little to no room to fall back and stay behind. Maybe she was being a coward, wanting to stay in this tower in order to avoid seeing what state her Kingdom had truly fallen into. What kind of ruler does that?  
  
  
The look in Midna's visible eye showed that she already made up her mind. Thus was going to drag her along, whether she likes it or not.

  
"What about the guards?" She asked, trying to get some point. "They make constant rounds." The little imp only smirked at her remark.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Give me your cloak." She said, hovering over the two. A minor splay of possessiveness wrapped around the black cloak, she did not want to leave this behind, this...

  
"If you want to help your kingdom, I'm going to need this cloak." Midna advised. This only left an empty feeling on the brunet, she knew Midna was right, but at the same time she wanted to at least take it with her if she truly was going to leave.  
  
  
"Princess." The small Twili said with a look.  
  
  
A great deal of hesitance arched inside. But her kingdom came first, so ever so carefully she removed the black cloak.  She turned to see the back, seeing on the back of her scruff was a symbol of an eye and tear drop. She got see it at least one more time before dark and green hands took the rumpled fabric.

Under that protective clothing it revealed her in a pale purple dress. The same dress that she wore during the invasion. How many days has it been since then?

  
Using a fraction of her Twilli magic, Midna shot at the cloak. It shriveled with orange electricity. But in moments the limp, black fabric shot up strait. In one manual turn, it revealed someone inside it. A female manikin, with violet blue eyes, milk white skin, painted pink lips. A replica of a golden crown, and the same shade of chestnut brown hair hidden behind the overlapping hood.

All in all it was her. A splitting image, almost if she had a twin that she never knew about. "How did you?" She couldn't finish her words.

Midna smirked at her expressions, she rolled her eyes and moved the dummy and made it walk over to the chair near the glass stained window. It stood up stiff for a moment before she made it sit down on the red velvet chair.

"All in a day's work." Midna mused. "This mannequin should last for quite a while, can't say for how long. But I'm sure it'll be enough until we finish our work. Now let's get going."

  
The Princess paused for a moment, should she really leave and go ahead? Would Zant do something to her people? She only had one choice, she should she really do it?

…

  
The three made their way down the old, stone stairs. Slight echoing following their paths. The brown haired female felt her heart stop at the sound of a door opening.

  
"Wait!" called the Princess, stopping the wolf and Twili from advancing further. The other two looked back at her before ahead. The door opened wider showing a shadow of a guard walking in.

  
If a single guard see's them, then all the work they took to reach here has been a waste of time. The wolf looked around maybe they can get out somehow, the shadow approached closer. His dark blue eyes scanned around, maybe hopefully there was some exit. As if a struck of luck hit him, he saw the open window to his right. The same one that he and Midna used to get inside.

He rubbed his furry head against Zelda's hand. She looked down, he motioned to her to look at the of the wall but mainly the open window.

Relief flooded her entire being.

  
Using the… well, Midna's hair she floated up and lifted them up the opening and out of the tower, and into the rain.

  
The Princess groaned lightly, as the rain now dotting on her. It made her now want to go back inside to get her black coat back.

  
…

  
Midna floated upwards, seeming not to mind the rain on her. A large smirk appeared on her face with a giggle as she turned to the wolf. "Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight…"

  
Guess her character hasn’t changed at all since her first meeting.   
  
  
An evil smirk came to her face, her single fang gleaming while her attention stayed with the beast. "But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" 

  
  
The wolf looked at her as if questioning  _'what do you mean?'_  
  
  
The Twili girl gave another smile, she tapped on her chin. But in that moment, she made a quick turn and transformed into a young fair haired boy, screaming in horror. Followed after a girl, who didn't seem to be older than 15.

  
The wolf jumped, anger reached inside of him. How dare the imp make fun of his friends like that. It didn't lessen his anger when she stayed in the girl's form, still talking to him.

  
"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" She mocked, her fang growing inside of the girl's mouth. Infuriating the male even more. 

  
"Well, in that case little Midna would be happy to help you! But…" She paused, taking the chance to transform back into her regular form.

  
"Well, you'd have to be my servant…and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought!" Zelda blinked, what does she mean by that?

  
But before she could think about it, she suddenly felt her body dissolve into bits, it only took her about a second to realize, that Midna was transporting them out of there.

  
…

  
The wolf felt something wet on his body, pushing himself from the watery ground. Doing so, he took a quick look around, all he could see was the regular sky, and the cool feeling of shallow water. His darker eyes widened. There is only place that he knew that fit the category.

  
The spirit's spring.

 _  
*I'm back at Ordon.*_ He thought in some joy.

  
He was about to believe it was a dream, but, once he saw his legs, he knew it wasn't. He was still a wolf.

 _  
*So I'm not dreaming…*_ He thought in dread. There was a soft groan to his side.

  
The Princess.

  
He went to her side instantly, making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway.

  
She picked herself off the shallow ground, completely soaked in water. She sighed, trying to wipe the excess water that remained in her dress.

  
"Where are we…?" The Hyrulian Princess asked, taking a look around. If the canine could speak Hylian, he would have told her. Then he remembered the little imp.

  
He looked on his back. She wasn't there. He sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her.

  
"Eee Hee Hee." A sudden childish laugh emitted. Causing the two turned around to see dark shadowy transparent version of Midna, floating above them. The only thing that remained nontransparent was her glowing fiery eye.

  
The wolf felt the urge of wanting to face palm himself. He was actually excited about the fact that she wouldn't be here…

  
"Did you guys honestly think I left?" She asked playfully.

  
For a split second, yeah. They kinda did.  
  
  
"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you…" She said her voice beginning to sound serious. She moved her glaze over to the wolf again.

  
"Don't think you can just run off and go save your friends." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Because you can't." She stated firmly.

  
"Just beyond that bridge is covered in twilight. And last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of Twilight…" She said looking firmly at the dog. In returned he looked at her just as intense.

  
Yet in the corner of his mind, he wondered how did she know that?  How did she know that a beast pulled him through that strange glowing wall? And the same that she knew who Colin and Ilia were.  
  
  
Something didn't feel right...

"But… if you want to go back there, you two are going to need the cooperation by someone from Twilight. Say, someone like me." She continued completely ignoring the questioning look from both light beings.

The transformed human wanted to growl at the shadowed girl. But in a way she made her point, he wasn't looking forward to it, but he was most likely going to need her help in order to find his friends.

  
"So in other words you really have no choice but to really listen to me. Especially if you're wanting to save your friends." 

  
_*Damn witch.*_ He thought sourly.

The Princess on the other hand carefully listened to what Midna had to say. She shouldn't have been surprised that the wolf had more personal reasons for this. Just like she had her duty to her people. They may have different reason as to what they needed to do. But maybe they can benefit each other someway or another despite their motives. 

"Midna." The Hylian Princess lowly worded. "If we are going to go back in twilight, don't you think that we'll need some supplies before going back?" 

Both Midna and the wolf looked at her blankly before they realized what she advised. "True… you'll need something to defend yourself with. Do you at least know how to use a sword and shield?" She asked dismissively.  
  
  
The Princess nodded. 

  
This in turn made the two stare at her incredulously. "Wait you do? I was just kidding for Kami's sake!?" Midna floated closer as if to see if the light Princess was pulling her leg.   
  
  
"Yes, I had been taught swordplay." The brunet said. "Granted I cannot say I'm fluid in that aspect of training, but I do know."   
 

Both Midna and the wolf stared at each other in a mix of confusion but also curiosity. "I guess that settles it...?”

The woman shrugged, she wasn't at all bothered that they acted like that. After all, not many knows of her training... 

 

 _*She'll need a disguise however.*_ Thought the wolf, since they taken her with them, she was going to need to look different. That way besides the fact if they do find out that she's gone from the castle. But any citizens that might come around they'll instantly notice who she is. And that included bandits.

"Alright, we'll need to gather up some things." Continued Midna. "Like food and water for instance. And a disguise for you."

 

The woman nodded. "Alright but where can I get one?" Willingly the canine snorted up. 

"What is it?" Midna asked looking at the wolf.

The black dog began to yip, and move his head in a certain direction. In hopes to indicate what he was trying to say. _-There's one in my house, it's not too far away-_  
  
  
  
The Hylian Princess nodded. Midna noticed this. "What is he saying?"

  
"He is trying to tell us where I can get a disguise." The two looked at her at shock. "What?"

"How do you know? Can you understand animals?" Asked Midna stupefied.

The Princess nodded. "Ever since I was little I had been blessed with the ability to speak to animals. The sages once told me that only certain individuals of any race would have a magic ability. Those that are have been graced with the goddess of their race. And as such is depicted to a blessed individual. I just so happen to blessed to speak to animals." She explained, looking at the two.

Midna curled her fist under her chin. "So you're saying that some people can have magic?"  
  
  
"That is correct."  
  
  
Midna nearly wanted to laugh. "It's weird how your world is, back in the Twilight Realm everyone has magic, no one is left out of it."

  
  
The wolf rolled his eyes and the Princess simply just shrugged it off. It shouldn't be a surprise considering what race Midna originates from. 

  
The Twili giggled a little. "Alright, well if you two need me, I'll be a shadow." She explained springing down, and like she said she was now only the wolf's shadow.

With that done the animal took that opportunity to nudge at the Princess's gloved hand. She looked down, seeing his expression, indicating they need to get a move on. She nodded and followed after the beast's trail.

It had been a short walk from the spring to the entrance of the village. The unnamed wolf moved his snout to point at the tree to their right. The tree itself was large, carved in it was what looked like a door, actually no, it is a house. Carved and shaped to be make it that the tree is the house as well. The front porch itself was pretty roomy enough to sit and even walk around in small circles. Turning her gaze away from the home she got to see him bobbed his head up.

 _-Climb up the ladder, it's my house; there's a red chest next to the basement entrance. You should be able to get the spare clothing inside-_ He explained, sitting down on his rear. Zelda understood and climbed up the ladder.

Once she reached the top, she opened the door. The place was a little messy, there were dishes left unwashed, the fire was still going but was lilting down to nothing but ashes. She had to be quite amazed how spacious the house was. Outside it looked as if there were hardly any space. Being used to stone and luxury she was surprised how homey and welcoming it felt.

If there had been any doubts about the wolf once being human all of it was removed considering if he declared that this is his home. Especially since he said there was a red chest as he stated for her to find.

  
She unclipped the chest lock, and opened it. What she found inside is a long white well-used wrinkly tank top, a pair of baggy, green trousers reaching down to her knees, and a pair of farmer's shoes.

  
Smiling she took it out of the chest and out onto the nearby wooden table.

  
Quickly undressing herself out of her soaking royal dress and accessories, and those god-awful heels. They were made for show, not walking. There was a weight that was pulled off her shoulders once she took off the clothing that identified her as a princess. By the time she dressed into the commoner's clothing she had to admit that it felt very foreign on her. But it definitely much more comfortable than the royal clothing. A smile came to the thought; she might have to wear more common clothing than dresses later in her life when given the chance.

  
However, as soon as her image showed back on her, the smile dropped a fraction. Her violet hues took one glance on the mirror.

  
No one will not recognize her directly, but that left her hair for another trait of mater. It fell down like normal hair would, but towards the bottom was tied in a fishtail braid. Two thick wet strains of her brown hair tied in white ribbons and tipped with metal spikes.

  
The final touch that proved her royal bloodline was her crown. It was finely polished, taken in extreme care. The one thing that made it stand out more was the single sapphire in the very center.

  
Lavender-blue the same color of her mother's eyes. Inhaling, she untied it, letting it fall down to her waist. Removing the two strips that fell on both sides, the white ribbons and spikes and placing them on the table. Her hands moved to her crown, but stopped midway. Her crown… it was… really important to her. One of the last things that kept her identity visible.

 _  
*I must do this…*_ She thought; reluctantly she touched the head wear, and removed it. Tears burned in the back of her eyes, they threaten to fall when she placed it on the table next to her other accessories.

  
Now she had no trace of her royalty to be on her. But her hair… the hair. It will have to go… Looking around she found a pair of old scissors.

  
Grabbing her hair she placed the cutting tool next to it. She shut her eyes tightly. And in a single go, she sniped. Zelda felt the long hair fall right off, landing right on the wooden floor.

  
After a few more adjusting cuts, she forcefully looked back in the mirror. Her hair was shorter, that was for sure, reaching just a little shorter under her shoulders. Sighing, she grabbed it and held it up, then taking one of her white ribbons she tied it into a high pony tail. The bow end's fell with the hair. The only thing left were her earrings. Well, it's not like anyone would recognize her with her earnings on anyways. 

Her reflection was different. There, instead of a royal princess, all she saw staring back at her was a lower rank simple farmer. In fact she doesn't even resemble her mother anymore…

  
A single tear ran down, taking a deep breath she wiped the tear away.

 _  
*Look… now is not the time to grieve now is the time to stay strong. For Hyrule and it's People…*_ She said to herself.

 _  
*A Princess's duty is to her kingdom and it's people…*_ She kept her sight on the old mirror again. And to bring honor to her blood and name again.

  
"Even if you must hide and take away something you care about…" She whispered sadly.

  
It took her a few moments to control herself, and once she did she quickly gathering her things. There was a woven satchel, she's pretty sure the wolf wouldn't have minded if she used it for her clothes. Now ready and with a deep breath she opened the door, and exited out. The moment her purple eyes saw the night sky. She knew that they needed to hurry, _*I never realized that I took that long...*_  

Her eyes casted down, catching the wolf waiting patiently, his own blue eyes glued to the sky. As if… he's looking for something.

  
But the memories of the past actions brought her out of it. She turned around, with the bag of her clothes securely over her shoulder, she climbed down the ladder. Once her feet touched the floor the transformed human turned his attention to her.

  
"Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded but not without noticing the bag.

  
"Hope you don't mind if I borrow it?"   
  
  
_-Not at all-_ He yipped. _-Ordon Village is up ahead. Sorry you couldn't come visit, in a less drastic time Princess-_

  
"It is fine, let's go." She said in understanding.

The wolf nodded and led the way, the trail would not take the two long to make it to upcoming village.

  
But little did they know. Ordon Village, wasn't accepting any visitors at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to tell you there was a lot of editing, involved, but I didn't change too much since well, English isn't my native language.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now, see you all in the next chapter


	3. Find a Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

The moment either being entered inside the small village, the feeling of dread cascaded over them like a waterfall. Leaving them nearly wanting to clutch at their own hearts as if it painfully skipped a beat. 

  
The wolf in particular felt that when he entered his home village.

  
Ordon village is known for it's crops and it's friendly atmosphere that would radiate for miles; nearly always accepting visitors especially if it involves trade. The village is especially well known for the dairy products as well as it's famous sweet pumpkins. But tonight was not the case, instead of the usual calm, happy atmosphere, there was a gloomy sort of aura. One that correlates with fear and sadness.

  
This is definitely much more prominent thanks to his newly acquired animal senses. Instincts that have the ability to even feel the slightest change in the environment.

  
For that, he wasn't sure if it was a good and bad thing?

  
At the corner of her eye, the Princess had been able to see the wolf's reaction. He slowed his pace, just enough for him to see the entire expansion of the farming town. She didn't have to have his senses to know that the village was tense, and pretty soon she was able to see what state Ordon is in. It's no wonder the wolf wanted to avoid seeing his home like this. 

  
And to be honest, nor did she. As the current leader of her kingdom she had been informed of the general status of all villages and towns that remained inside Hyrule's borders. Ranches and linked farms were especially on the top of her concerns, being aware of what is going with her agriculture is especially important to know.   
As a child her parents, her father in particular had made sure she was concerned about the kingdom's political issues. That did soon change the moment she taken the throne, learning on the job as her father would remind her. By the time she aged 17 that's when she took over the throne unexpectedly. Not a single word of choice, she taken her place as ruler with pride, little did she know back then...

  
Her duties had consumed almost all of her time, preventing her to spend any time outside of the castle. Second hand experience has been her book of knowledge at the time. But even then, that did not stop her concerns nor her dedication to keep her mind on her citizens' well being.

  
She is a firm believer that regardless of age or status, everyone is to be treated equal and with respect. (Despite that there were a couple of mindful exceptions).

  
This first experience outside of the stone walls aren't what she had in mind. But knowing that there is something she could do to help her people, she cannot afford to remain idle. The Twilight blight had obviously not only affected her kingdom, but it's outskirts as well. Leaving a gloomy skeleton of what seemed to have been a peaceful village.

 _  
*There has to be something I could do to help.*_ She thought turning to see the still wolf.His eyes moving around the dark village, she could see the worry glistening in those blue depths.

  
She was about to crouch to ask him, had a fire not been lit in the distance. Her first response was to hide, but she quickly noticed that the one who lit the fire had not even so much sense them. Instead he seemed to be standing on what looked like a pillar of stone and grass. The former ruler quickly noticed the aged man. Even in the distance she was easily able to see and hear him. He sighed, looking up at the full moon, unconsciously he spoke, particularly no one.

  
"Ohhh… how did it come to this?" He whispered sorrowfully. 

  
"The children… please say nothing's happened. Please forgive your good-for-nothing father, Beth…" He continued with a rasp.

  
The transformed human actually felt for the older man.  _*Hanch really misses his daughter.*_  
  
  
This in turn mad him lower his sharp head, this is his fault, had he not tried to delay the goblins instead of just attacking them. None of this would've happen.

  
But another part of his mind was questioning why this happened? Why did the goblins attack their village? What did they do that earned such a punishment? Why was this happening to him?

The former ruler soften her face, this time crouching to face the wolf. Without any common though she place her pale hand on his head. This startled the canine but quickly composed himself when he saw it was the Princess's hand. Her eyes glistened in sympathy, he could tell that she blamed herself for this misfortune.

  
_-Your Highness...-_

  
But the woman turned away for that moment. She had a chance to redeem herself from her mistake, now was not the time to show any weakness. 

  
"Come now." She whispered carefully, "is there a way we can receive any weapons, of any sort?" She went straight to the point.   
  
  
Remembering that they technically still a job to do, he quickly nodded, despite his sharpen features he formed as much of a humane expression he could. -yes, this way-   
  
  
It would be best to grab some kind of weapon, preferably a sword and a shield. If the princess claims that she is able to wield a sword, then at least he can be reassured that she can defend herself enough. The last thing he wanted was for the Princess to get harmed because he is incapable to guard her. Supplies can come from his own wallet and from within his home.

  
Being mindful to avoid being spotted the two slipped pass the tall stone. Thankfully Hanch didn't even register that they even were there. But it turned out that he wasn't the only one outside of the protection of his home. Their scents were strong and familiar, making the wolf's snout twitch, his blue eyes darting up ahead and sure enough there are two people up ahead. His ears are also doing their job, he was able to hear the two men speaking to each other.

  
Using his snout, he nudged against Princess's hand.

  
-Something's going on, keep low and listen to what they are saying- he said. Zelda nodded, careful to keep herself hidden in the grass nearby. And pretty soon she got to catch the scene in front of them.

There were two males deep in conversation. One lean and somewhat built man, and the other is meaty and burly but decently tall. The beast lied down on his stomach, feeling the Princess knelt down as well. He was surprised how she was able angle her legs, she arched her back forward allowing her cover herself in the grass. Clearly showing that she wasn't kneeling but actually blending in with her surroundings. Her face intent in eavesdropping in what the men had to say. Her elfin ears pointed forward in order to hear.

"So that shield is still in your house right Jaggle?" Asked the beefy male.

  
The one named Jaggle nodded. "Uh, yeah it should be in our storage lot Mayor Bo." He replied.

  
The Mayor exhaled in relief.

  
"Good! Go grab it, as quickly as you can!" He said, sweat starting to form on his thick brow. "Rusl got wounded pretty badly, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him." 

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed you're done for!" Exclaimed Jaggle, his voice filled with concern over for his older friend.

  
"I'll be fine." Bo tried to calm down the other. "The sword we were goin' to present the royal family should still be at Rusl's house correct?" 

Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind despite his protest, the owner of the water miller nodded. "Yes. All right, I understand Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield as well." He said with some slight courage, yet worry. "You just wait here." He finished.

The wolf wanted to peer in a little further, but unfortunately the two humans had heard shuffling. Before the wolf could do anything else the two older men noticed him. Even with the orange flames they quickly saw how their faces paled in comparison.

  
"No Good! RUN!" The thinner male shouted quickly running in the opposite direction. The mayor did the same, clearly not even noticing where he was running, just so that he was away from the threat.  

  
Apparently they did not see the woman hiding nearby as she crouched even further into a small ball. Midna who appeared out the wolf's shadow seconds later noticed the scampered scene. Granted the fact that she had heard everything the villagers discuss allowed her to formulate a plan. 

  
"Well, that's not some bad information you heard huh?" She asked playfully as the Princess rose from her small crouching. She looked up at Midna with mild surprise at her appearance.  
 

The animal on the other hand rolled his eyes in annoyance.

  
"Well granted that those idiots gave us the locations of where the weapons are at, I say head out and get them." She said with a smirk.   
  
  
The snarled at the little imp, -don't you dare bad mouth them!-

  
But alas the imp didn't understand him. This only annoyed him even more and very tempted to jump up and bite her big head off her tiny body.

  
"Like I said, you two need to get them." She commanded this time.

  
-That would be great, but one question, how in Din's hell are we going to get in without seeming like trespassers?- He asked angrily not caring if she got the message or not.  
  
  
Thankfully the princess understood every word. "Midna, we cannot just barge in there and take their possessions."  
  
  
"Ever heard of borrowing?" Midna deadpanned.

Her only response was silence. 

The tiny imp huffed at that, she crossed her arms for extra effect. "Alright… look, just sneak inside the house and take the weapons. Trust me, by the time they find out it was missing we'll be on the other side of Hyrule." She said impatiently. "Besides, think of it as doing a favor and helping them, rather than harming them."   
 

The Princess did not like the idea of having to practically breaking in and committing thievery. But then again, Midna did have a point, their only chance of having something to fight back with is in this village, then by all means they need to grab what they can. And just like Midna said it would benefit the village rather than harm it. 

  
The only thing now was, how do they enter without vandalizing or being spotted? This in turn made her look around for any clues, in a split second she saw the operating water mill. Her eyes trailed above it, seeing an open window. That gave her an idea.

  
"The water mill." She offered. Both Midna and the wolf gave her a look, then she pointed up at the wooden contraption. Allowing them to directly see the open window as well.

"That's an idea, but where can we go to get in?" She asked.

  
That's where the wolf came in.

 _  
-The only place that might allow us to get up the mill is the tall rock where Hanch is-_  But the older man was currently using it. And the wolf knew that too. 

 _  
-We're going to have to somehow get him off it-_  She nodded following after his lead. Midna smiled briefly, before hiding into the wolf's shadow.

  
Reaching closer to the stone they needed they saw the skinny man still looking up to the stars. Zelda by reaction jumped to her side as soon as her sensitive ears heard the man yell. She managed to hide herself from the one on top of the rock; unfortunately for the wolf he didn't move out of the way in time and thus was spotted.

  
"Mon-MONSTER!" He screamed, taking a step back in fear, but soon saw it was just a wolf. "You return for more, haven't you!" He accused.

  
 "My… My Daughter…"  Anger seethed in the older man's body. "Return Her At ONCE! And TAKE This!" He commanded, plucking some strange grass off the floor before placing it in his mouth and blowing into it.

  
In that moment a hawk's cry emitted from the steady silence. The wolf's blue eyes widen in horror as a elegant hawk land swiftly onto the married man's arm.

  
 _*Oh No!*_  He made a run for it, but the beautiful hawk beat him to it, and airily attacked him. The hawk pecked at him furiously, particularity at his neck. Somehow the predator manage to find his scruff under than messy main of his. He ran father before the hawk would peck his eyes out. 

The hawk thankfully only remained for as long as he was near because the bird flew back up and away from the stinging canine. The Princess then used this as her chance, she felt horrible for leaving the wolf on his own for the mess, but she swiftly climbed up.  
  
  
The man who had been intent in trying to make the animal suffer that he did not notice someone behind him. He felt a presence behind him, but that was not long before someone grabbed him by the shirt and in a quick tug he was then thrown off the rock and into the chilling water below. He screamed and sputtered in the water.

  
That gave enough of a distraction because she then saw the wolf, and rather to avoid getting spotted she jumped down. Her legs taking in careful impact as she landed with an arch of her knees. She rose up carefully but then raced towards where the wolf now panted in pain.  

"Are you okay?" She asked crouching closer to him.

  
The wolf whined a little. Arching his aching neck.  
  
  
"Let me see." She whispered gently.

  
She felt around, thankful that she did touch nor spot any blood on him. He should be fine, maybe a little sore at worst.   
  
_-I'm good thanks-_ He spoke.   
  


"Well, looks like wolfy here couldn't match against a bird." Midna's voice echoed nearby, this earned slightly annoyed looks from the two, but the Twili paid no mind to that.   
  
  
The wolf rolled his eyes once more, but pretty soon his ears twitched. Was that a mew? 

  
He wasn't the only one who heard that because pretty soon the royal woman's ear's twitched at the animal sound. She then looked down and noticed an adorable brown and white cat with lime green eyes. 

 _-I'm sorry you were attacked by that hawk-_ The cute said with genuine concern in his purring voice.

The wolf shrugged, or at least tried to.  _-It's okay, I've been through worst, besides I understand his motives-_

  
The cat then glanced over to the Princess, _-well it looks like you took care of him, meow. Things have been tense ever since the meownsters invaded and took the children from the village-_

"Understandable." The Princess added. 

  
The cat looked at her in surprise, mostly because she was actually able to understand him. _  
  
  
__-That purson calling the hawk is my meowster's…husband. He's nyaow inside the house, so he shouldn't be bothering either one of you. I think he already lost his pride from falling inside the water-_ He said.  
  
  
The princess scratched the side of her head from that.  
  
  
_-You should be able to go on top of the myeow home's roof and jump from there, it looks like you need it-_ The cat gave a small mew, going near the wolf and rubbing against the wolf's leg's. The canine let loose a small toothy smile, rubbing his head against the cat for return of affection.

 _-Thanks for the advice I'll surely use it-_ He replied walking ahead.

 _  
*At least we won't have any trouble from there.*_ The Princess thought, however that was cut short when she felt something run against her legs. There she got to see the small cat besides her. She smiled and petted the little feline on the head, who purred to the touch. "Thanks again." 

  
The cat mewled in response before allowing them to head on up towards said destination.

  
With some help from Midna, the two of them managed to get on the house roof. Being careful to avoid making so much noise in order to avoid being noticed. Thankfully they were able to get onto the rock just fine. This allowed both to see if they were able to really get on the water mill. 

"Just jump across, I should be able to keep a secure jumping path for both of you." Midna said.

The Princess tilted her head. "Secure jumping path?"

"Twili magic does a lot of things." She smirked with a raise of her hair. The wolf and the Princess looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on, we don't have all day." The Twili huffed. She hovered to the other end of the mill, the wolf soon got into position readying his way.   
  
  
"Now take it easy." Midna advised. Despite not liking her, he took her advice in consideration. He soon found himself blinking in surprise how easy it was to jump across. He also felt surprisingly lighter and his body just aimed towards where Midna waited, soon he followed right after her as she darted to the next checkpoint.  
  
  
Once he was safe she soon then returned to allow the Princess a chance as well. She got to experience the same thing as the wolf did, surprised at how agile she really felt in comparison without Midna's magic.

  
But rather, even then it still took muscle and practice to still be able to jump as the Princess did. Even with the Twili's help, the canine couldn't help but stare and wonder how the Princess was able to jump as swiftly as that. 

He soon was jarred from his thoughts when the Princess now stood next to him. "Shall we?" 

  
Realizing that they still needed to find that shield he shrugged of any thoughts and nodded once more. They entered the window quietly happy to see that no one currently resided inside the home. This made things so much easier.   

  
Now all they had to do is look for that shield- Oh wait, there it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were quite a number of things that needed to be changed in this story. I felt that Link had spoken quite a bit than he's used to, so I decided to change that a little. Granted my version of Link knows how to speak and I like to believe that Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword Link are the most vocal of all the Links. 
> 
> So in case some of you are all wondering this Link will not be mute (nothing against mute Link, just in my head cannon Link isn't silent, but more rather selectively mute. And tends to speak a lot more once he got to know the person rather than just head on. 
> 
> Also, I do want to mention once again that this story will derive from the actual cannon game, so the dialogue will change as well. As well as how certain things are taken care of, such as what I did with Hanch, instead of scaring him away from the rock as wolf Link, I just decided to have him thrown off.
> 
> So expect quite a number of changes throughout the story.


	4. Supplies are Necessary

* * *

The shield itself is a mark mastery of wood carving.

He himself never really got to see the shield in person, rather hearing it from Pergie that her husband had recently just finished making it. Although he was to the one to take the offerings to Hyrule Castle he never once thought to see what conditions or what the weapons even looked like.

Ordon wasn’t a village for fighting, if anything, the only one who knew how to remotely how to wield a weapon was Rusl, before he sent his teaching down to him.

His four paws came to a stop when he walked right before the higher wall, only accompanied by a ladder to reach the higher level. He’s sure he can use the table-

“Is this it?” The princess asked already on top of the second level floor. Okay, just how fast is she? Because he can swear to the goddesses that he didn’t even see her climb up the ladder.  

_-That’s the one-_  He responded simply, now acting out on his previous idea on reaching the second level. It wasn’t hard, his newly acquired hind legs gave enough power to jump on. The princess plucked the shield off the wall, she lifted to her head level. Examining the design and holding its weight.  

It would do well for a temporary defense. But the only problem was that it was made of wood, the shield would easily burn. In reality it wouldn’t last long if taken excess amount of damage. But for now, this shield would have to do, especially since time wasn’t in their favor, in any moment someone can walk in.

And seeing a strange woman and wolf inside their home wouldn’t be a welcoming sight.

Midna emerged from the wolf’s shadow, her glowing eye looking down at the shield.  

"It looks… kinda cheap…" She criticized, neither had to see to know she had that toothy smile on.

The wolf who seemed annoyed with the imp for once agreed with her on this matter. He sort of wished that they would be able to get a more durable shield, but there was no way around it, hopefully they’ll be able to get access to a metal one in the future.  

"All right…" The Twili said boredly. “Next up is the sword. Hurry up and get one!" She commanded, before hiding in the wolf's shadow.

The wolf rolled his eyes, the princess adjusted the shield on her back for now strapping it securely on the belt that came with it.

_*It'll probably last a while before it gets destroyed.*_ She thought testing the medium weight again, this one should last quite a bit at least. She felt something nudge against her hand. Her eyes traveled down until they were on the wolf.

_-Let’s go-_

Following the canine's lead, they climbed out the nearby window to their right. A single look down and the woman felt her stomach lurch. There was no balcony, windowsill or a way to climb down; the only thing that would break their fall is the nearby pond.

The dog jumped down first, resurfacing seconds later, he glanced up to see the princess still looking down the window.

He barked lightly up at her, no words but a single meaning to get down. The woman gulped, seeing the dark water looking deeper than it really is. Her stomach doing multiple spins at the sight.

_-Come on! It’s not that deep, don’t worry-_  The wolf yipped.   

Her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn’t stay in there. Maybe she can-

The door to the house opened. Her spine froze, her eyes looking over to see a person walk in.

Pergie wiped her hands, her home felt colder but all in all she needed to grab some supplies. “Dear are you-” Pergie looked up at the second floor her eyes widening. “W-here's The Shield!?”

…

Pergie just missed the intruder for she had already jumped off the window and into the pond the second the mother opened the door opened. The brunet sputtered and gasped failing in the water her hand touched a wet edge. Her fingers tightened on the mud and grass gripping something to pull herself up.  

She shivered hauling her body out of the tempered water, collapsing on her back to breath. The canine was immediately by her side, his eyes concerned and nudging against her.

She inhaled a couple of times composing herself when she pushed herself to get up.

_-Are you alright?-_  He asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah… just caught me off guard.” She breathed sitting straighter. She was just glad it was near the bank. She scooted out of the way, to stand on her legs, and just in time to give the transformed Hylian to shake off the excess water from his fur.

“So where do we find the sword?” She asked with a quick breath.

_-At Rusl’s house, it’s at the other side of the village-_ He explained, once deeming himself dry.

The initial shock of dropping into the water wore off, still soaked to the bone with water made it a bit difficult to move around without fussing or making a noise, but she dealt with it. The last thing she needed was to make any noise. This village isn’t an empty as it seems from the distance, for all she knew there are other individuals walking about the grounds.  

The duo walked across the bridge, pleased to see that no one was around to notice them.

Save for one.

There’s a fire in the distance, brighter upon seeing that there were a couple of torches lined along a dirt path. One of the torches in particular was moving. The animal squinted his eyes to get a better look. Much to his surprise it was a middle-aged man; he noticed the man’s stance and bandages covering his skin. His face had a rather nasty, fresh gash down his right cheek. It looked as though it had barely stopped bleeding.

He should have known Rusl would still go on fighting, even if he was just on the last life string. It’s admirable, but reckless, especially if he can barely walk.

He and the princess skittered around, having to hide the shaded darkness to avoid being spotted. They slowly inched closer-

_**CRACK!** _

Both beings felt their blood run cold the second the wolf stepped on a fragile twig. The tiny stick snapping in half and releasing that popping sound, their apprehension grew when the older male heard the snap.

"Whose there!?" He demanded flinging his torch to that direction to see better.

In a flash the girl grabbed the wolf by his scruff and pulled him with her behind a close bush before the light can seize their frames. Keeping their noises to absolutely minim as the man walked in their general direction. The princess stood on one knee, her palm gently on the wolf's neck, crouching lower to hide. Their breathing hitched dead when Rusl arrived closer to where they were hiding. But he didn’t seem to notice them at all. His torch went in all directions to cast some light; he neared the bush-

_Crack!_

The same twig cracked under the foot making Rusl stop, he lifted his foot up to see the broken stick. But what rose his suspicions was that it was broken into three fractures. He remained still for a moment before his brown eyes traveled up ahead. Noticing a single bush that brushed with a light orange glow of the fire. Suspicious he walked towards the bush, still skeptical and not-so-unbeknownst to him, the wolf and the princess are hiding behind the shrub.

The princess's heart was going to burst any moment now, her eyes looking around to avoid being spotted by the village's swordsman.

_*In the name of Farore, please don't let him find us!*_ She pleaded silently. It was bad enough that the village's atmosphere spiraled downwards, finding a complete stranger and a wolf would only further that.  

The man closed in, clearly on inches from spotting them. He prepared his crafted sword on his limp grip; limping slowly closer he's so close now. The maiden held onto the wolf tighter, her purple eyes scanning for a way out.

_'Meow!'_

Everyone paused. Six eyes turned to their left. Seeing a tiny cat made jot it's way over. Rusl blinked in surprised seeing the feline, who gave another mew when he noticed the broken twig. There was a minute sparkle in it's eyes, when it jumped towards his feet, capturing sight of the little piece of wood right before his tiny fangs gnawing into it. Playing with the stick, like any average cat would.

The princess used that small opportunity to escape, the wolf saw the moment and darted off from the bush. They raced out, going out of their way to scamper to another area, just enough for them to get a good amount of distance away from the man's line of sight. 

By the time Rusl took his attention away from Sera's cat he returned to scan the bush. Uncoincidentally finding nothing in or behind it. His search obviously not over and figured to keep searching around. 

The two find refuge near the small bridge of the creek. They breathed in relief once Rusl went farther away. "That was close." The woman breathed softly. 

The wolf gave a tiny yip in response. 

_'Meow!'_  The same mew came besides them, both turned to see the brown and white cat.  _-It's okay, he's gone meow-_

The woman smiled. "Thank you." She cooed crouching to meet the feline's level. The wolf nodded in agreement, making the cat purr rub his head against the wolf affectionately.

_-No Problem…-_ The cat stopped rubbing against the canine for a moment, green eyes looking up at him.  _-You know, you remind me of someone.-_ The cat mentioned causing the wolf to pause.

_-You remind me of that young rancher that lives outside of the village. He was so nice and always caught fish for me-_ If he could, the cat would be grinning ear to ear.

_-Well, I'm glad I help remind you of someone_ \- The transformed Hylian said kindly, feeling a small tinge of emotion hit him when he realized who the cat was talking about.

_-Now we need to get going. Again thanks for the help. We really appreciate it-_ The canine said moving ahead to where the weapon remained, he made a mental note to reward this little kitty a bucket of fish when he returned (as a Hylian obviously).

The bridge they made use as a hideout was actually close to their destination. A small cottage at the far end of the village. The wolf felt a wave of familiarity once seeing the house, which made his stomach drop upon catching sight of a woman in front of the house. The princess also noticed, which served her to feel another sensation of guilt when she saw that the woman's stomach stuck out.

_*She's expecting a child…*_ She thought solemnly. A dark thought moved at the back of her head. If this village is in danger, not only will it affect the people living inside. It also might cost the life of one who hasn't even arrived to this world yet. A life that doesn't even deserve to suffer, she can't let that happen, when she turned to nudge the wolf, she saw the canine already trotting up ahead, keeping close distance to the river and away from the pregnant woman's sight. The maiden blinked in shock, but didn't linger as she made the same choice of path. Fortune was thankfully in their favor, because they made it to the side of the house without being so much caught. 

She peaked at the end, the pregnant woman still ignorant of them. "Any idea to get in?" 

The beast nodded.

_-Yes-_ He said his paws clawing at the ground besides the house. _-This patch of dirt is soft and... storms can be nasty-_

It was not only that, this house was one of the the oldest that Ordon had to offer. So the flooring itself was weak due to the years, especially if the storms are enough to knock over trees. As a result the garden beside this house got flooded from the inside out. Of course the problem was conditioned years ago. But the floor was never same after that, there remained a permanent patch of dirt inside. And no matter how many times Rusl has tried to add boards, water would always flood in, and damage the remaining floor continuously. Eventually it came to a point where they simply had to barricade the area when rain happens.

_-Wait here-_ He said and began to claw at the floor. Digging into the soft soil, expanding the opening more to allow entry. The hole deepened, giving him the chance to slide in, it was in seconds he disappeared from the Princess's sight.

The canine dug in, feeling the warmth of the house, all while shaking off any dirt that lingered on his fur. He didn't want to linger, for fear Uli might enter, so he quickly scanned around for the swor-

It's just sitting on the couch, sheathed inside wooden scabbard. He nabbed it in his teeth, feeling the weight of the blade itself. But just as he was about to exit, his " _pride and joy"_  came out giggling.

"Alright, so now that you have the sword. Looks like you two can actually be useful, and concentrate more." She flexed her wrist for extra effect. "No more detours. We need to return to the Twilight."

The wolf gave her a puzzled looked. 

She sighed in annoyance. "Go back to the woods where you first transformed into a beast." With that, she dropped down to a shadow.

The first thing he did was toss the sword into the hole, allowing him to slip in and pull himself out. He took the sword waiting at the bottom of the hole right before shaking the dirt off his fur again.

The princess reached down, gingerly taking the sword out of his mouth; examining it within her grip. "This is well made."

While refilling the hole with dirt he looked up at her, seeing how the sword seemed to meld in her hand. The way she held it was careful, she held it near the end, which would be the quickest and cleanest way to pull the sword without damaging the scabbard. She clearly has her knowledge of the sword. 

_-Take it, it should help you defend yourself-_ He said. She looked down at him, but nodded once and strapped it over her shoulder. A perfect fit.

Leaving the village seemed a lot easier than entering, it didn't seem that there was anymore residents around to see them. Which was good, because the last thing they needed was anyone following them. They were at the entrance of the village when the wolf gave Ordon one last look.

He doesn't know how long it will take to return to his home providence, but he knew his journey isn't over until he finds the children and returns back to his former self. 

That's all that matters now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get note, this version of Link is a little different in comparison of the game. I'll still keep him as the character as he's known for, just with some added twists.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the original Author: Darkyami1214: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3335506/darkyami1214
> 
> For creating the story and for allowing me to adopt the story. Hope I do this story justice like you did Cous!


End file.
